Obsidian Rain
by Fuji S
Summary: Singing is the key to the heart. Butis the secret identity an mask to ones real feelings? [Fuji Ryo] Chapter 1


**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi. I do not own or earn money from this I am just writing a story because I felt like doing so. So please no one sue me. 

**Authors Note:** I am just trying to portray something using characters to show a intensiveness toward living in this sort of situation. I hope no one minds if I make some mistakes I am after all only human. 

**Title: **Obsidian Rain****

**Rating:** PG-13

**Anime:** POT

**Relationship**: FujiRyo

**Author:** Fuji S. Yuki

Fuji Syusuke stood in the middle of a recording room filled with recording devices, ranging from a grand piano to a violin to some other instruments. It wasn't such a complex room, even though it was meant for many things. Like recording songs by singers, or even music from musicians, though only three people in that Plexiglass room knew the reason why Syusuke was there.  
  
Fuji of course wasn't keen on other's knowing that he was here. After all in the tennis world he was seen as a tensai, to his friends he was just Fuji, however in here this was his private sanctuary. His asylum from his ever present mask of smiling, here he was just a nameless individual with an alias.  
  
"Obsidian-san." Manager Hiromi Ikeda stood beside her charge in amusement, while he glances over the music script sheets. "Honestly Fuji-san, I understand you want to keep your real identity secret, and that the name Obsidian Rain is very popular and all. What with the completely mysterious guy image and all? However, when are you going to let the world know who you are?"  
  
Stiffening Fuji replied with his soft voice, "I like my privacy, people listen to my music because they can relate. They will understand that sometimes a name is a name, but the music is the reason to a CD."  
  
Ikeda nods her head, "I understand then, but at least perhaps one day?"  
  
"Aa." Fuji smile his eyes open to hint flashes of sapphire, "But not anytime soon."  
  
The man that leans against the piano shifted, "Hiromi stop pushing him to do something he isn't ready to do. Besides he is right as long as his music is selling it doesn't matter really about his real identity." Emerald eyes sparkle in amusement, "Besides it saves troubles regarding stalkers, and since he doesn't do Live performances it is fine too."  
  
Ikeda sighs, "Alright I get the point you two. Sheesh, anyways shall we start the next recordings?"  
  
Fuji places down the papers; "Hai I got it all done. Did you have the music recorded Takamura-san?"  
  
Takamura gave thumbs up. "Of course." Waltzing through the door after Ikeda, he shut the door as he sat behind the consoles that signal the technical recording items and adjustments to sound. It was his job of course to be the one to do all the recordings and adjustments for the music so that way the CD would turn out just right.   
  
Ikeda place on her headphones and spoke into the microphone. "Okay Fuji-san you know what to do."  
  
Fuji stood in front of the mic his finger wrapped around the handle to get a grip onto something solid. His mind went blank to all his thoughts as the music slowly pour through his headgear. Right on cue his soft smooth voice crept in, "When you turn to me.  
I thought you never see. When you walked with me--the world seems so much more." Pausing on exhaling, he waited for some of the bars to pass, his eyes were now opened fully staring at those in the booth watching him.  
  
"Can you promise me--that you always be beside me. When you turn to me I thought you never noticed. How much I feel for you…How much I noticed you." Fuji sang on, it was a mesmerizing sight for those that watch their Obsidian Rain at work.   
  
To Ikeda she never grew tired ever watching this young man perform, it was empowering what those words he held. And—even though she didn't know about his past. The music he held inside him was something that shouldn't be taken lightly.   
  
"So many sorrows I carry across my shoulders blades. Pounding me, crushing me, until I fall down....So many trouble--so many headaches--so many pain inside that I possess." Adjustment was made on the music by Takamura, to him this was art, the endless amount of time he worked to be this efficient was something. Talent, this boy held it all, and when he first met him, he knew. It was just a fluke that he and Hiromi heard a voice singing behind some alley. He never did figure out why the boy was in such an area. However, the power in what he sang and hummed, was something that he would never forget.   
  
"And I know it must be true, when you turn to me and smiled. And I thought you never see me for me..." Almost on cue Fuji smiled into the mic, his eyes were opened, but it held sadness.   
  
Hiromi pressed a few buttons and added in some echo and the violin part, "When you turn to me I thought you never see. When you walked with me…the world seem so much more. How many troubles have I let you know, lets you see feel with me...  
And yet I love you...so very much that I bleed for you. I See in you, so many things, so many wants that I need in you." Takamura grunted his appreciation, as he listen to the chorus making sure he knew which bar the song was on.   
  
The sapphire eyes darken in memory of all those people around him, "And I know it must be true, to be next to you. Crying in your arms, so tired from the fight. Yet by night you are here, and by dawn you are there." It wasn't as if people understood the inner Fuji or the man behind the masks.   
  
"So many precious memories that I want you to be here with me. And I know it must be destiny that your are here. When you turn to me I thought you never see. When you walked with me…the world seem so much more. Bearable that is all I know…that I love you with my heart. That I trust in you with my soul. That your my precious…one that your my best friend." Perhaps no one would understand him but they would comprehend at least a small segment that in the songs he wrote.  
  
"Perhaps it is destiny that I never though you see, yet in truth you were there.  
And I still love you with all my heart felt love..." At the ending of the song, the sapphire eyes closed masking the hurt boy that felt too much for those around him. The last chord ended, jerking his head set off, he stretched a bit.   
  
Ikeda smiled, "Good job Fuji-san. This song is going to be a good hit with your fans. Did you decide yet on the name of it?"   
  
Turning a bit Fuji slid on his jacket, "Never See."  
  
[Note: The song Never See is something I wrote. I know it sounds stupid, but it is so hard to find translations for actual Fuji Syusuke Songs. So please don't shoot me even though I do have actual lyrics and papers with notes for the song.]  
  
Takamura shakes his head, "He always picks the simplistic titles." Already his fingers were dancing around adding other items into the pool of music.   
  
Ikeda sighs, "So I take it your leaving now?"  
  
Fuji tilted his head, "Aa…I have to go home now. See you tomorrow." Waving he open the exit door and wave good bye to his friends and coworkers, making sure he went through the emergency exits. He never did like taking the easy way out, since it would mean he would meet people that would be out trying to figure out the identity of Obsidian Rain.   
  
Walking on, Fuji tilted his head up noting the sky was black and that a few splotches of rain were already coming down. Indeed the day seem to be fitting his mood. The route was familiar to him, the constant traffic going by him. Fuji's family never did learn that their son had other activities in his life. They were constantly traveling never in one place for too long. Which was acceptable for the Fuji siblings, Yumiko was old enough to watch over her two brothers, so it was an acceptable arrangement.   
  
Only Ikeda, Takamura, Yuuta, and Yumiko knew that Syusuke was Obsidian Rain. Even though Yuuta never wanted anything to do with his brother, he was still thrilled when ever his brother gave him the demo CD's, before they were released.   
  
For Yumiko however, she was proud of her Syusuke, for she had fear for his mental welfare, always hiding behind that façade of smiles.   
  
Yet, only Syusuke knew what music meant for him, a place for him to let go, to stop pretending. Everyone has a way to get rid of stress, this was his, and he was good at it. The secret identity sort of deal was a plus too; it would ensure he would be constantly haunted by people. It afforded him the privacy he craved, while as the tennis tensai he would never have. Besides anything to do with the fans, he had his fan club doing all the answering stuff. If there was some interview wanted to be done on him, then all he had to do was have Ikeda bring up a list to him, and he just fill it out, and hand it back. It was easy, and due to the recent grow his voice had mature, so that not many individuals could tell that it was him singing.   
  
It was divine, besides singing was the use of different vocal chords required to speak. Besides, he doubted even Inui could figure out him totally, he only shared what he felt in music. Some secrets were supposed to be kept and for him he wanted to keep this one dearly. In the future maybe he might announce his real name and face, but for now, things were fine just the way they were and it suited Fuji.   
  
A voice called out from behind him, "Fuji!!" Turning around he barely caught himself when a familiar red head flung himself onto him.   
  
"Eiji." Fuji regained his balance, "What you doing here?"  
  
"Mou Fuji! I've been calling you five times nyah!" The hyperactive teenager hops off the tensai with amusement, "Besides Oishi and me were getting free Obsidian Rain posters!" He gushes, "Nyah I saw you, so I chase after you, but Oishi is still there nyah."  
  
Fuji manages to figure out half of what Eiji was babbling. "Aa…so you're a fan of Obsidian Rain?" While being dragged toward the studio where tons of people were gathered around getting free promotion stuff.   
  
Oishi spotted them and was heading toward them already in his hand held close to two bags stuffed of merchandizes. His emerald eyes flashed a bit from seeing Fuji and then a full smiled appeared. "Fuji! I was hoping Eiji manage to catch up to you." He jerked the items a bit, "If I had known I would have gotten a extra bag of stuff."  
  
Screams were heard behind them. As the loud crowds gathered when Hiromi Ikeda walked through the door, she was well known as the person that managed Obsidian Rain's record deals and items. In addition, she was the main talker for the idol, which spoke loudly to the relationship between her and Obsidian. In the rumor mill already there were talks of her being with the idol, yet due to statements given by her that she was married. The rumor died down to a whisper.   
  
Eiji was bouncing up and down, "Eh it is Hiromi Ikeda!" He was excited at the prospect of hearing more news about one of his favorite idols.   
  
Hiromi glance across the fields of people, "I hope you will enjoy the items. Obsidian-san thought it would be nice to give out a little bit to his fans. He also expresses his love for you all, and to let you know that his next CD will be release soon." Bowing a bit, she winked at them, "That is all Arigato!" Then went back through the doors of the building, chatter of course ran through the area quickly.  
  
Oishi handed a bag over to his doubles partner. "Fuji did you listen to the songs of Obsidian rain's music?"  
  
"Ma ne." Fuji mentioned quietly. "I know Yuuta likes his music."  
  
"WAH! You never listen to his music Fuji?" Eiji was grabbing onto the tensai again in wide spread panic.   
  
"Iie, I heard his music."   
  
The three by this time was walking down the sidewalks Fuji mostly listening to what Eiji was commenting. Until the topic switched to tennis, and other matters like the tennis club members, it was interesting.   
  
All in all Fuji manage to stumble his way home; there he encountered the same thing everyday. The dead silence of his home, Yumiko was still at work, and Yuuta was at his dorms leaving him in the blissful silence.   
  
People never did figure out what silence is individuals find it either boring, lacking, or lonely. For those like Tezuka they found comfort in the silence, as for people like Kaidoh they found their solitude.   
  
Fuji on the other hand embraces it, curse it, and perhaps found peace in it. Sometimes he roam around the room like a caged animal, other time, he sat in his desk with a guitar strumming a few notes to drown out the silence, and many times he found it lonely. To those that could see him in this setting, they would wonder if this was the person, they knew so well, the one that constantly smiled.   
  
As for present, Fuji found the silence as something that needed to be deafened. Therefore, he brought out his guitar and some paper. Already he had tons of papers filled with lyrics, compositions, and songs hidden away at the bottom of his draws. Maybe the restlessness drove him to create things. Yet, even he didn't understand the reason behind his behavior.   
  
It was five minutes later that Fuji stopped his writing on the paper, already he could feel the beat the songs, and the timing of this new song. Most of the time he wrote when he was in a dark mood, many times he wrote things about what he felt after talking to his little brother. Other times he wrote many things that would lift the hopes in other's, yet for his songs that were in the format of piano, let alone orchestration, it was created to bring men down on their knees.   
  
Music sooth the savage beast, but did it really sooth them or placid them into their own amity of emotions? Surely—people didn't notice that in movies, propaganda music was used to create a setting a tone. In a way it was like tennis, there is a mode a tone in how the crowds cheer the feeling of power in each of the performances of the tennis player.   
  
Many people believe in the game called tennis, some even stake their lives on it, just like many individual mold himself or herself to fit the specification that they are good at, but it all lead to one thing. Boredom. Quick dull boring routine. It didn't seem fun, it seem less interesting. It was a slow dying death in Fuji's opinion and one that he didn't want to take, the same thing goes with music, if one spent all their lives on music then they would end up hating it. Nothing was forever, and that was the truth to Fuji, he would rather do many things instead of just one thing.   
  
Taking to much time on one specific thing wasn't the way to go, it was just like how writers and authors wrote on and on until they burn out faster then a light bulb. That was where the thing called writers block comes up, the same goes to those that sang for a long time, until they couldn't sing no more or create anything else that is new and exciting.   
  
It just seems to all amounts to overkill. Which didn't deem well with Fuji, he never wanted to end up either injury in tennis, lose the ability to sing his frustration, or even have a thing called writers block. So instead, he chose to dabble here and there, so that his interest would still be in everything he did.   
  
After all didn't the saying, Too much of one thing is bad for you. Come into mind of anyone's mind. Therefore, this was the motto that Fuji lived in, too much of tennis isn't good; too much dependency on it is like a drug. Perhaps even too much love wasn't something healthy for it turns into a form of obsession.   
  
Standing up Fuji look outside the window, slowly his glaze went to his desk where a stack of papers sat. It was a bunch of questions that was handed to him by Ikeda a few days ago, mostly personal questions in order to appease his fans. Another stack of papers were to the left of his desk, it was mostly photographs he taken of places he went too. They were use in the albums of Obsidian Rain. Yet, the covers were mostly digitally mastered by Takamura. They thought it would be neat to create a cover of his silhouette figure, which gave a good impression of the unknown artist. The imprints of black feathers floating on the track was artful he admit.   
  
Then again, he decided already on what the new cover should be. Certainly, it would be daring and practically a shout out to some, but then he was one that always loves a good game. Picking up a picture he stared at an image of a sleeping boy beneath a Sakura tree. The picture was angle so that it was hard to see who the boy was but he was still there with a little fuzzy ball that if people look closely would look like a raccoon.   
  
Tracing the figure with his fingers, it was indeed obsessive, but sometimes if one wanted to get a message through to those that were clever, then this was the best way. Then again, he didn't think to many people would figure out who the individual was, and even if they did, they would wonder who took a picture of the boy, Echizen Ryoma.   
  
Fuji always did like the cat and mouse game. The only question is the identity of the cat and the mouse.

~-~-~-~-~-~

The morning crept up on the fields of Seigaku High; Tezuka was busy walking up to the school his backpack at hand. He was now a third year in high school, and was a captain of the tennis club. It was this year that Echizen Ryoma would join them, reforming the famous team. Things surely advance quickly, and many individuals found, it great to reunite the magnificent nine together once again.  
  
Things were complete, only differences is Taka-san had retired from tennis. Claiming that he had to take on more responsibilities and that he had his dream finished when they won the nationals. It was understandable and no one had pressed him to stay in tennis. Besides, it was a bit of relief to those that were regulars, now that they didn't have to worry about another taking their place. Yet it didn't mean ranking was anything less but critical.   
  
Oishi appeared in front of Tezuka smiling his green eyes sparkling in the light. "Ah Tezuka Ohayo."  
  
"Ohayo." Tezuka nodded his head, when Kikumaru appeared behind Oishi grabbing onto the other's neck.   
  
"Nyah Nyah Oishi Hayo." The super hyperactive acrobatic player cried out happily. "Ne Oishi did you get the new sound track from Obsidian Rain?"  
  
"Obsidian Rain?" Tezuka queried.   
  
Eiji widen his eyes, "Wah! You don't know Tezuka?" Prattling on, "Obsidian Rain is a singer he made his debut when we were freshman in school." Waving his arms around wildly behind Tezuka, "His songs are still rated as number one!"  
  
Oishi gave apologetic look to his captain. "If you want Tezuka I can let you listen to his songs, he has a variety of things, including instrumentals."  
  
Walking onward, Inui popped up behind the three, "Ah…I've had also heard his songs." In his hands, he already was writing down personal data on what he heard. "Though the singer is very secret, he never does live performances."  
  
Entering through the door and into their separate classrooms while bidding each good bye and see you later.   
  
Fuji was sitting beside Eiji during lunch; already he found it amusing that Eiji was complaining about his sister using up all of his toothpaste. It was funny that Eiji would be so concern about such things.   
  
"Ne Fuji."   
  
"Nani Eiji?" Fuji smiled at his friend.  
  
Eiji looks slightly concerned, "Do you suppose Tezuka nyah should you know nyah go out more often."  
  
Hiding his surprise, Fuji tilted his head slightly. "Tezuka going out?"  
  
"Nyah yeah!"   
  
Smiling at the prospect of tormenting Tezuka on a outing was indeed something he would look forward too. "How so Eiji?"  
  
"I dunno Nyah." The acrobatic player mentioned, "Demo, we could always have an outing all together again."  
  
"Sounds like fun, it would be a nice idea. School just started, and we aren't swamped with homework yet." Fuji commented.  
  
"Yeah!" Eiji bounced in his chair, "I want to drag O'chibi with us too. We can call it a get back together celebration Nyah."  
  
"Sa sa…" Fuji turned his attention to the window; he let Eiji talk on about other things, and however he was more focus on a figure that was beneath a tree outside. Amusingly, Echizen Ryoma was always somewhere taking a nap during lunch. Yet for today, it seems he decided to pick the spot that would give Fuji a clear view of him. Perhaps kami-sama did mysterious thing, or maybe it was just because of the shade that Ryoma decided to land himself. Fuji of course wouldn't question it; he was too greedily swallowing up the ascetic view.   
  
Tennis club had started it was rather eventful with Inui handing out punishments with his newly concocted drink. The data tennis player was known famously now as the man that would derive pleasure in his teammates suffering. Fuji of course found the whole matter funny; he could swallow down almost all Inui's drinks with no problem. Well except for that time regarding the vinegar, but he doubt anyone even those with no taste bud could deal with it. A lot of vinegar would make a body shut down, especially if it was that bluish color.   
  
However back to the matter at hand, already the regulars and the tennis club was running laps. Tezuka being sterner like usual commanded them to keep up let alone speed up. Before when they were require to run under less then a minute Inui had triple their efforts and made it regularly now 30 seconds.   
  
Things were looking grim for all the tennis club members as they ran as fast as they can. Momoshiro and Kaidoh were bashing each other yelling that the other couldn't get past.   
  
Momo growled, "You won't get past me Mamushi."  
  
"Baka dunk smash idiot out of my WAY!" Kaidoh hisses angrily, while Eiji flipped over them with a wink.   
  
"Haha I am not going to drink that NYAH!!!" Ironically, this was the best part in the whole game for Fuji to watch. He like seeing everyone try their hardest and being miserable while at it.   
  
Tezuka shouted out, "Stop it with the bickering we still have a ways to go."  
  
Fuji smiled like usual, "This is interestingly fun."  
  
The only problem was that normally this would be the part where Ryoma would hand Kawamura his racket. Yet, since Kawamura had retired from tennis, things had been quite dull for Fuji. The dual tennis player was part of his entertainment, especially when he was in a burning state. Without him, the team during their runs couldn't speed up, and Ryoma didn't have anyone to hand a racket to.   
  
Ryoma of course didn't mind finding outer ways to outgun the others. Which kept Fuji entertains but things weren't the same without the other tennis player.   
  
Almost on cue, Ryoma shouted out, "Ne Oishi-sempai yesterday after club practice I heard weird sounds coming from the tennis club room."  
  
Oishi flushed red, "What?"  
  
Ryoma replied in a dull tone. "Yeah, it was weird, and when I try to open the door, someone was crying out your name so I was wondering if you knew what was going on?"  
  
This resulted in most of the regulars question Oishi, making them slow down. Ryoma of course saw his chance and started to run faster, Tezuka of course didn't really honestly care and was behind boy wonder, while Fuji was happily behind them. After all it would be fun to watch the other regulars lose.  
  
Kaidoh notice the slow down hisses, and speed up. Which trigger Momoshiro to chase after him and the bashing, Oishi and Kikumaru were speeding up too, after the other's when they notice that they were left behind.   
  
In the end, all the regulars tied again. Inui of course was disappointed Fuji being himself just took it all in strive. He was still busy watching Ryoma practice his game when Tezuka approach him. It was odd for the buchou to come to him, when he normally waited for the other to go to him.   
  
It was like a silent agreement, however Fuji wasn't really honestly behaving like he had in the past. When they both would be together all the time during tournaments Fuji by his side, whenever he had a drink he sat and Fuji was standing in the shadows of the building looking like he was guarding the captain. What people however didn't know was that power drew power. Fuji was attracted to Tezuka because of the power, and the same goes for Tezuka. However, if one side was overpowering the other, the other would follow. It seems however the roles were switched now, Tezuka approached Fuji and stood next to him more then usual. The attention that Fuji seem to seep to the baby of the team seem deeper then usual, which brought concern to Tezuka.   
  
"Fuji don't bother him." Tezuka whispered.   
  
Amused tone crept into the soft voice. "Am I really Tezuka?"  
  
Silences dulled the area, "You might."  
  
"Sa sa it is up to him." Ending the conversation, Fuji walked away to a tree and lay down underneath the shade; he was tired from dealing with people always trying to pry underneath his mask. Tezuka had tried once before, it didn't work, and only people that can get underneath Fuji's mask was his brother, his sister, and perhaps even Ryoma.

~-~-~-~-~-~  
  


Ryoma wasn't stupid—he was sharp at what he does, even though he masks it underneath the oblivious façade. He learned at a young age that his father was a pervert. His mother was strange—though he loved her dearly, and that his whole family was rather dysfunctional.   
  
The little teenager now knew many things—like how you would learn more by being quiet and watching other's. If an individual wanted to boast how good he was in tennis then Ryoma let him do so—only to crush him to pieces afterwards.   
  
The greenish hair youth had went through many trials in school, and in his world of tennis, he had play against individuals that were only loud mouths and had no skills behind their ego. He had defeated those that always try to look down upon him, but his most timely obsession was to pulverize his father at his own game. For Ryoma like crushing people that thought they were better, he like taking apart things like so call master pieces and making them look like a broken toy to teach a lesson.   
  
Even though Ryoma does boast as well he in a way has the skills to back his boasting. Yet Ryoma boasted and acted cocky because it was in a way a psychological attack. The game of tennis was not all about hitting the ball back it was about strategy, psycholoical durability and even skills. To many the little boy acted in a arrogant pose to be that way he angers the opponent even irritate them to death. It was another form of style in the psychological attacks unlike Fuji's whom always smile to hide what he feels or thinks, Ryoma smirks and acts cocky.  
  
Outwardly, the golden eye boy seems simplistic to figure out, but there was a depth inside that shell a depth that spoke volumes. When Ryoma came to Seigaku it wasn't to follow his father's example, he came to play tennis to be the best.   
  
Several people didn't notice this—those that were perceptive remain quiet –or—remain in the shadows. One individual that remain quiet was Tezuka the captain saw the potential and the contradiction that the little boy formed. Sometimes Tezuka could see a reminder of him in Echizen Ryoma, except he wasn't so loud about his talent.   
  
However neither was Ryoma, though he certainly does enjoy entertaining the crowds and showing off. To be cheered on-to be dotted on. As the saying goes.  
  
Tezuka wanted Ryoma to grow to his full potential he wanted the tennis world to be rocked by someone with the honorable soul that he sought for years. Ryoma wasn't at all like his father-but the young teenager had the Samurai spirit that would bring tennis in Japan to a near era.   
  
As for the individuals that sunk into the shadows to watch the little boy, they felt that Ryoma was a fascinating specimen. To Fuji the little freshman was indeed someone that entertain him deeply-and in a way the same could be said about Ryoma's fascination with Fuji.  
  
Even though he never given an inkling clue to his fascination with the tensai let alone showed it to everyone in public. Those that knew Ryoma well figure out that the little baby of the Seigaku team was indeed fascinated.   
  
After all wasn't it Ryoma who seek the tensai? Wasn't the little boy also the one that took his short naps underneath a tree just near the vicinity where he knew that Fuji could see him.   
  
So the game went on—sometimes Ryoma while sleeping could hear the voice of Fuji's drifting along. Sliding up onto his elbows the little boy sleepily looks around the grassy area that he had napped in during lunch. His senses tingled that he turned his eyes upward meeting a Cheshire smile that seem to beam at him from the window. Then just as quickly the smile was gone Ryoma shrug his shoulder and flopped down again staring at the trees. "Fuji-sempai~"  
  
Ryoma admitted that at the beginning he had distrusted Fuji at an extreme. The tensai was someone that had send a shivering feeling up and down Ryoma's spine, with Tezuka all he felt was admiration and respect. Sometimes those two emotions could cause an side effect like a crush on someone, but in truth it wasn't the one emotion that could be justified.   
  
Surely one could be awestrucked, but the truth of the matter is that Tezuka was Tezuka he was an entity that demanded respect and acknowledgment. Fuji Syusuke on the other hand was one that melted into the shadows, Ryoma half hated that and half like that in the slender teenager. By what O'chibi could denote about Fuji was that the other like to play games. He was like a predator that stalked around in the shadows waiting for the right moment to pounce. He drew people to him like a magnet sometimes, Ryoma snorted he could even view the tensai as someone with a bipolar personality.   
  
One side attracting other side deflecting that was how the tensai was, and with those crazy shots of his it was evident that Fuji wasn't common and he too knew how to play with people. Some would say that Fuji's speciality equal that of Ryomas in malipulation. In the game of tennis one had to be strong mentally let alone physical combine with skill to shake up the opponent. Fuji was one that like to play those games to shake up others and yet inwardly Ryoma felt that sometimes Fuji even hated that he had that ability.   
  
Which randomly brings him to the topic of Fuji Syusuke's little brother Yuuta. Here was the evidence that Fuji felt more then he left on to Ryoma he had the feeling everytime he view how Fuji reacted with his brother. How much Fuji tried so hard to be with the other and yet all Yuuta seem to do is push him away, then again he could understand why.  
  
Yuuta and Ryoma's personality let them understand one another Ryoma knew how it felt to be picked on by a family member, being tease and bothered constantly. The same could be said about Yuuta, after all Ryoma had a sadistic father he only grew a harder shell trying to shield him from those taunting words and that immature old man of his. Yuuta was still developing the shield against his brother, but inwardly he knew that Yuuta love his Aniki.   
  
Now if only Fuji could stop it with the brother complex. Ryoma rolled his eyes underneath his cap but pause when he notice the slightly sound of grass being crunched beside him. Frowning he tilted his hat up to view another form beside him, a bit surprise to see the tensai laying beside him, even though he never let on he just closed his eyes and let Fuji do as he pleased.   
  
Fuji Syusuke on the hand was smirking inwardly, the look that pass between him and O'chibi he knew of that look, it was an open invitation that he couldn't refuse. Surely he knew that intentionally Ryoma didn't mean to summon him, but when he saw those sleepy golden eyes he couldn't resist one bit. "Ne Echizen."  
  
"Nnn?" Ryoma vaguely tilted his head and open one eye.  
  
"Do you like music?"  
  
Random comment just whizzed past the younger of the two his eyes open more then slid back shut, "Nnnn." He answer in affirming manner, which drew an wider smile onto the tensai's face.   
  
"Aa--what type?" Amusedly Fuji viewed Ryoma glare at him bit in annoyance then turned around with his back facing the disruption to his nap.  
  
"Whatever is fine--" Ryoma retorted his mind was drifting off and the scent of sea water spiked with an metallic smell assaulted his nostrils making him purr unconsciously wondering why he was smelling these two things at once.  
  
Fuji slid onto his knees, "Honto ni?"  
  
"Nnnn..." Ryoma answered his body now submitting to his nap finally.   
  
Fuji finding this rather charming lean over the young unsuspecting boy, "You shouldn't fall asleep so easily Echizen." Chuckling he lean foward and lifted the cap off the other boy and lean foward more, "Listen to the music around you Echizen." Then just as quickly the cap was place in Ryoma's limp hands and the tensai walked away.   
  
Ryoma's golden orbs flashed as he watched the slender boy as he disappeared into the building.   
  
~-~-~-~-~  
  
Sitting behind his desk Tezuka sat with a cd case in his hand looking at the picture he then closed his eyes when he heard a soft violin solo blanket his room echoing softly. The melody was simplistic at first but became complex as it was joined by other instrumentations. A cello rang accompaning the solo violin while staccattos of half notes ring into the air by the viola's.   
  
After ten measures of stanza a soft voice came over the speakers, _"This song I sing for you. This song I dedicate to you. No matter how far--or wide the world is--  
I'll always sing my soul for you. Always be there for you."_ The soloist violin dropped back to let the singer take on the melody gently it echoes behind the voice almost caressing, Tezuka felt his fingers slid over the cd case in pleasure as he glances at the name of the song. _'Precious'_ oddily enough the song was title in english and in a way it seems fitting.  
  
The voice echoed louder now with strength, _"Just like when we were younger. Playing in the fields of sand. Teasing, excited by the butterfly skies. As we grew up--separation was nothing but illusion. Yet I love you--missing you by second and by minutes."_ Setting the cd case down he lay flat on his bed relaxing, strange that the singer's voice sounded familiar, this _Obsidian Rain-san_ Tezuka didn't know why, but it did. Perhaps he heard the voice somewhere on the radio on accident, after all some of his cousin stayed over once in a while during visits with his grandparents.   
  
Silence fell for a second then the cello's deep vibrating voice cried out into the air playing the melody in a rumbuncious pace, and just as quickly the voice picked up the melody as the ochestra accompanied, _"Yet I remember you. So I sing this song for you. I dedicate my life to you. Just be right there beside the radio. As I let my feelings be known to the world."_  
  
-Yes- Tezuka liked this sort of singing let alone style, it had flare and by what he could tell there was a hint of classical music lingering in the composition of the violin's and string instruments roles.   
  
_"You're my everything. You're my truly beloved. This song I sing for your. This song I dedicate to you. So just all you have to do is-- Open up your heart, not matter how far or wide we are. You'll always be my precious one in my heart."_ The voice continued onward while Tezuka contemplate these words, it seems the singer mostly caters to those that are well romantic and if popular by the melody he would surely secure many fans.   
  
Snorting a bit he open his eyes to stare at the ceiling, _"So I'll sing too the mic--hoping that you'll hear me. Hoping that your see me. So I'll sing--my sould to you. Wishing upon this final chance to be with you-- Let your heart guide you."_ Though the content in Tezuka opinion needed a bit of work on more so, he supposed this was a song that was composed more so for the string instruments, but inside his chest he felt warmed by the feelings this individual was providing him. _"For your always my precious little one."_  
  
Obsidian Rain was an individual that sang from his heart perhaps that was what appealed to Tezuka very much when he listen to the music, maybe the new style was a genius itself, so in turn the captain of Seigaku decided he would listen more on this well known artist. After all there was something about the voice that kept calling to him whenever he listened. He have to thank Oishi for lending him the cd later on.  
  
A knock was heard on his door and he open it to see his grandfather standing there with amusement lurking in his eyes, "Aa--Kunimitsu I didn't know you chance your style in music. Fufufuf." The older Tezuka chuckles softly, while his grandson blinked at him in surprise, "Aa--I am so happy."  
  
"Nnnn?" Kunimitsu responded puzzled as to why his grandfather was finding this enjoyable to say the least.   
  
"It's just that your cousin sent this to me as a gift to you. She thought it would be nice if you gotten a little bit more flare into what is going on in the world." The grandfather smiled softly, "So here is the package of cd's she gave to me to give to you." He handed it over as he walked away, "I hope it isn't loud music that will disturb the neighbors and if it is Kunimitsu be sure to use earphones."  
  
"Aa--grandfather." Kunimitsu responded back while eyeing the packages in his hand, sliding the door closed he slid open the wrappings and looked at the titles on the cd's. Surprised at the coincidence he stared at two cd's that had the words _Obsidian Rain_ glancing at the other cd's he noted the names _'Yellow Generations'_, _'Hydre'_, _Ayumi Hamasaki_ to other nicely packaged artists.   
  
[Note: I just wanted to name a few artists I am not promo-ing them or getting any money for it just a reminder to those.]  
  
Placing the cd's on his desk neatly he lay back to listen to the rest of the cd his mind finding it ironic that any of this happened, after all everything wasn't suppose to be this coincidental. To Tezuka nothing was coincidental there has to be a meaning behind everything that happens either by fate, destiny, and perhaps chance.   
  
~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
~Photoshoots~ How he hated these types of posings sometimes, it was a waste a time in his opinion but Fuji beared with it tiredly, he was called in by Hiromi Ikeda and Takamura to go along with this shoot. So that they could composite it for a music video that will be going on even though his identity will not be revealed his fans at least would like to see some structure and form of him.  
  
An Music Video was something he could do as long as he wore a mask, which drew him back to the photoshoot and after it the camrea outtakes for the music video. Most of the personnel hired were trusted by Takamura deeply. However as a precaution Fuji wore different sets of masks that were given that were to be used in the music video promoting his next single.   
  
The theme for his song _'Alone.'_ was a shinobi structure, his costume was caked in layers of fish nets and black fabric Fuji wore an mask around his eyes covering the upper part of his face, while leaving his sapphire eyes clear to be seen. Another mask was placed over the other, this time it was that of a fox for in the old days of the ninja clan the assassins wore masks over their face to protect their identity of where they are from.   
  
Now instead of protecting this one individual from being discover as an assassin the main role of this particular mask was to shield him and protect his identity from the world of singers. Times surely changed, but the meaning behind everything still remained, Fuji sat on the positioned set of an window that outlooked into a valley an backdrop of a large cresent moon stirred on top of the set. Lights were positioned to give an translucent quality to what would be captured on film. Fuji slid his body into place and looked upward angling his slim hips to the side perching carefully into place, then tilted his head as instructued.   
  
"That's it Rain-san." The photographer called out while sliding his camrea into place and started to take snap shots.  
  
A few more poses in different sets and changing of clothing Fuji sat down in relief when the photoshoot was done, now only thing he had to survive was the making of the music video.   
  
Takamura was busy on the music video set for _'Alone'_ he had made a few minor adjustments to some of the set ups, while check marking what needed to be done in digitial setting. The blue drop set was in place to let the computer masters take over, only thing to do is have Fuji come over to sing and move his body in turn with the actors that would be playing the part of the characters being place in the computer.   
  
After changing again into another shinobi outfit Fuji stepped up onto the stage, "Aa Rain-san good I see your ready."  
  
Fuji smiled quirkily at his friend, "Hai~though the clothing inside this outfit is a bit snug and revealing Takamura-san."  
  
"It can't be helped~" Takamura mumbles with amusement, "Come along then the mic has been set up with everything you need to sing and the actors being played will be right in the positions that we rehearsed before." They had been preparing for this music video for quite a bit one reason was for security another was to make sure that every gesture and movements would be in synch with what the animators and the people playing the parts would be doing.   
  
Sliding the kitsune mask onto his face Fuji took a step onto the blue screen behind the mic. Sighing behind the mask he lean his head forward with mask on and all. This was becoming tiring going through all of this in the past few weeks, but now it was the day they would finish up at least he hope all these minor details.   
  
Sometimes being a singer was truly a pain. Shifting in the strange shoes he let his body relax against the heaviness of the black cloak that surrounded his shoulders, as the crew started the fan and the music. As a precaution for him to be able to hear some of the music they place an ear piece in one of his ear.   
  
As on cue the music started softly the dancing quality of rain rushing his senses was something soothing welcoming he felt his mood darken to accompany the setting. The one greatest access was to always melt with what you felt this was the main idealism that Fuji had adopted, it was a curse and yet a blessing. -Yet- the mask he wore on the outside of this world was to protect that ability from those that chose to try to harm him.  
  
_"Since I was small I have my mothers love."_ Fuji sang softly while wrapping his arms around himself, _"Always beside me protecting me nurting me."_ Slowly the wind blows onward and Takamura brought the camrea closer zooming in on Fuji and the mask. Then pressing a button the mask cracks slowly revealing only Fuji's mouth, _"Then one day I come home to see something incredibly scary."_   
  
The blue screen shifted around then the lights dimmed slowly, Hiromi had switched the button that would then let the laser lights to appear. _"My father is standing over my mother throwing, hitting, beating her to death."_ Then slowly everything fell off in a flash and Fuji stood with his black half mask on, an leather outfit molded to his contour revealing the slimness, his shoulders were bare except for an design that was painted on to represent something in the Shinobi clans. It was circular with an entwine vine wrapping around it forming an somewhat Ying Yang Sign. _I cry out in terror, finally noticing the smell of alcohol in the air._   
  
Many of the individuals were running around quietly as they readjust some of the special effects, but Fuji was lost in this world his fingers held out to the space that they rehearsed for many days as he walked forward leaving the mic behind, the camrea zooms onto Fuji then back outward to where Fuji was reaching out too.   
  
Then with a cry of **Cut!** Things were halted as the next few other scene's were shot in an series of outtakes. When everything was finished Fuji went home tiredly, his sister had picked him up after being informed that her little brother had fell asleep in his makeup room from exhaustion.   
  
Yumiko looked a bit worriedly when she set her brother into his bedroom, it was lucky that Takamura had went with her to help her or else she would have never been able to lift Syusuke. He had grown since when he was smaller and Yumiko wasn't so strong enough to lift her light weight brother even so. Sighing she place the blanket over him and tuck him in then went to see to her guest in their house. "Arigato Takamura-san."  
  
Takamura nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Aa--is he alright?"  
  
"Un--just tired. How did the shoot go?" Yumiko questioned as she poured some tea into a cup for her guest.   
  
"It went fine--we are almost done. It's a bit tricky what with all the special effects we want to put in and besides that precautions that we don't reveal who Obsidian Rain is--" Takamura added as he gratefully accepted the cup, taking a sip to warm his body, he had been working quite hardly on the new production and stayed pretty much in an all year air conditioned room.   
  
"I am sorry if this video is causing you trouble." Yumiko added politely, she worried her brother sometimes, especially when she noticed that he had a bit of problem conforming to being with other people. Her family once were tight together, but later on splitted apart with her taking care of the boys. And--her parents going off to work oversea's, when in truth the two boys would like nothing better then to have their parents with them. It was a duty that she bared wholly--she had watch over the years as her brother's grew.   
  
Her love for them blossom very much and even though their family wasn't exactly well placed, they did live comfortably--there was even an trust fund set up for all three of the siblings by their grandparents.   
  
Takamura shook his head, "No--it isn't any problem I understand why Fuji-san wants his privacy."  
  
"Syusuke has always been that way." Yumiko spoke softly then looked at the picture on the wall of the whole family, "Syusuke never did like standing out that much, but he does all on his own because--of his abilities."  
  
Contemplating what Yumiko talked about Takamura nodded his head in agreement, "Yes--sometimes those that have gifts are looked at differently, sometimes all they want to do is avoid being notice to be just normal." Tilting his head over to the other pictures that spewed all over the wall, "However, I'll try to promise to do my best in the interest in both Fuji-san and Obsidian Rain's interest."  
  
"Arigato." Yumiko smiled then sipped her tea comforted in the fact that her brother would be safe.   
  
"Iie--I have to thank you instead for letting us work with your little brother." Takamura slowly stood up and bowed, "However, it is growing late and I am afraid that I must leave to go work some more."  
  
"Your still working?"  
  
"Aa--I want to make a few revisions." Takamura let his eyes linger over a few other photos his lips curved upward, "I found that just being in this warm atmosphere has solved the dilemma I was facing when it came to the video." He felt his blood thrilled at the new prospect of what he was looking for and so Takamura left the Fuji household to go to the studio to work some more on the video.  
  
Three weeks later the Seigaku Regulars were gathered at the Kawamura Sushi House. It seem that the regulars though it would be fun to meet one another again all together, which was fine with Taka-san since it had been so long since he had been included in any activities. Everyone was there eating Sushi laughing.  
  
Kikumaru's voice cried out in glee, "Oishi!! OISHI!!"  
  
"Eh Eiji?" The Vice President blinked slighlty in surprised when Eiji had launched himself onto him, "What is it?" Concerned that something had happened to his partner.   
  
The hyperactive teen bounced on his partner not even mindful that he was grinding into the other's crouch accidently. "Oishi yah!! My nee-san just gave me a recording of Obsidian Rain's new music video nyah!!" He was smiling his killer one thousand watts smile that seem to light up the whole area.   
  
Oishi smiled in relief and feeling quite bubbly due to the teenager in his lap, Eiji was always that way, his smiles and laughters were infectious. It was one of the things that Oishi loved dearly about his partner, whenever he was too serious Eiji was there to make him less serious. He was there to let him laugh to make him smile with happiness.  
  
Eiji continued to wave the tape around in front of Oishi's face wondering why the emerald eye teen was zooming out on him, "Eh! Oishi OISHI!" He called incessively trying to get his partners attention.   
  
"Eh what?" Oishi dropped out of his stumpor and flushed slightly at the grinding that was being pressed heavily on his crotch. "Aa--that is wonderful Eiji why don't we all watch it."  
  
"Nyah that was what I was thinking I didn't even look at it, but Nee-san told me to share it with you guys." Eiji kept on prattling until an hand snatched from him the tape.  
  
"You talk to much." Inui spoke in his toneless voice as he insert the tape into the vrc.  
  
Eiji glared daggers at the data tennis player, "WAH Inui your so HIDOI!!" While flapping his hands at the sea urchin hair boy, not realizing that he was causing his partner to go into a catonic state do the constant pressures of his bouncing.   
  
"Kikumaru-sempai." Ryoma droned slightly in faint amusement, "I think your making Oishi-sempai faint."  
  
"EH??" Kikumaru turned around to see that indeed that Oishi was turning blue in the face and he quickly leap out of his partners lap. His hands latched onto the other's shirt and he shooked him, "Oishi speak to me nyah!!!"   
  
Fuji lifted his hand to his lips and chuckles softly at the display, whenever he was with the other's he could always find amusement in everything they did. However--he never did see the end product of the music video either, he wasn't really interested in it. But--it seems that today was the day that he would get a gander at what Takamura produced for him or for Obsidian Rain that is--  
  
Tezuka was off the side sitting in the corner his glasses reflect the light hiding his eyes for second. Then his attention too was tilted up to look at the television slowly things shifted of a soap opera then it finally skimmed over to an announcer.   
  
"Good day everyone!~" An pretty petite girl appear on the screen decked out in an summer dress her lipstick was applied lightly, "We have a special treat for you all--recently in Obsidian Rain-san has created an music video from the hit single _'Alone'_ we will now show you the first releasing of this music video." Screams were heard in the background at the sheer excitement of the crowd and audience.   
  
Slowly the screen shifted to show an larger version, sounds of rain poured around the screen dripping then the words ~Alone~ appeared in bold letters then disappear as the screen magnified to an image of an figure standing beside the window.  
  
Fuji raised his eyebrows in puzzlement, surely he remember the photoshoot he didn't realize that they were incorperating this into the video.   
  
Then the scene shifted to the figure standing in front of the mic as the voice started to sing softly, _"Since I was small I have my mothers love."_ An--image of an lady appeared hugging a small child laughter echoed around the area, _"Always beside me protecting me nurting me. Then one day I come home to see something incredibly scary.   
My father is standing over my mother throwing, hitting, beating her to death. "_   
  
Then the scene shifted to where the figure of the shinobi shifted to an image of another shadow figure walked through the door his back to the camrea and the image of an man hitting an women. Then the image of the shadow shifted to where the women was laying down on the floor and the man threatening as the shinobi that many of the regulars now assume to be Obsidian Rain stood with his hands held out the mask cracked to reveal half of a face with an black mask in place. _"I cry out in terror, finally noticing the smell of alcohol in the air."_  
  
Then just as quickly the lights dimmed then flashs of laser appeared as crying was heard an childs voice beggin the taller man as he hooked onto the bigger mans arm stopping him from hitting the women on the floor, _"Please don't hit my mama. For I love her dearly, and this isn't right I cry. Please don't hit my mama, is this really right at all. Please don't hit her--"_  
  
Then the scene blurrs and Obsidian stands without the kitsune mask decked out in leather his arms bared, but half of his face still not shone except the sapphire eyes caught everyones attention. The camrea panes inwardly til the iris of the deepest shade of sapphire then an image of the man beating the women replays then shifted to an little smiling boy.  
  
Which reminds Fuji of when he was small, except different facial structure even though the hair was mimicing his own he supposed when he was small. _"Everytime I call you papa. How could you do this--"_ Then the image shatters with the pupil of the inner layer like an cracked image. _"Everytime I see you hit my mama. My heart bleeds from the impact.  
And when I try to stop you--you scream out."_ Then back to the scene where the small boy is holding onto the father's arm that is beating the mother then slowly to an taller image of Obsidian as he kept gripping onto the arm his face not showing at all.   
  
Then slowly the scene went quickly as the father shoved Obsidian away with a hard shove. **"GET OUT!"** The teen slid into an wall crashing into it while the mother held her hand out crying, the music crept further into the video.   
  
Until going back to Obsidian who stood in front of the window singing, _"And--then when I grew up one day coming home."_ The man stood in front of the door an faded image as he cried out, _"Tadaima--I see both you and my mama dead. I curse spit out my pain with tears from this moment. How I love my mama and she never has done anything."_

Obsidian Rain started to toss away stuff here and there crashing things in anger and grief. Then having him running out of the door as he jetted quickly, his brownish hair sparkled as it grew darker from the rain until he stood at an cliff sinking onto his knees, _"Why have you done this? Please don't hit her at all-at all. Please don't hit my mama."_  
  
Then slowly the scene shifted to where Obsidian stood in front of many people gathered around an burial plot they too were dressed in Shinobi costumes, _"Everytime I hear my words cry out. Only to be late--she is gone and so are you papa. Now I'm all alone-doushita papa?"_  
  
With people giving pity glances at the figure that stood in front of the burial mount his face shielded in the shadows and his hair wet with rain dripping. _Now you can't hit mama. Even so--I am all alone papa."_ Slowly an tear of red slid from the bowed head onto the two graves as the figure slowly slid onto his knee his fingers slid flowers to one of the graves. Then the figure of the teen disappeared like the wind and slowly two feathers descended down beside the flowers. As the last of the songs disappeared and the rain ended, the camrea shifted upward to film an brillant rainbow.   
  
Taka-san shut off the television his eyes were sparkling slightly as he rewind the tape, everyone in the room were quiet at what they had just seen. It was sad they all acknowledged and even the hyper Eiji seem subdued, his arms however were wrapped tightly around Oishi's waist as he hide his face.   
  
For all Fuji could tell he was crying from what he saw--as for the other's he could tell that they had been touched. Perhaps he had gone a little bit overboard when he wrote that song, though it did gain some popularity, he supposed that many individuals that never had an dysfunctional family would understand the seriousness of the song.   
  
But--thanks to Takamura-san it seem that individual had solved something and had made the song have an greater impact onto others. Skimming his fingers over the glass of tea he tilted his head to look at Ryoma whom seem to be thinking quite a bit.   
  
Sometimes--it takes the ones that understand what it is like to know another with the same griefs. Fuji doubted that Echizen Ryoma had ever seen these types of things, perhaps it was deeper then what most of the consumers in the music industry were use to--but as of now it was the top song.  
  
Momoshirou's eyes seem to be slightly red as well, ironic that many people thought that crying was an weakness for men, but that was a load of crock. People were allowed to cry, even now these teenagers were lowering their head they didn't want other's to see their face. Inui however remain impassive observing everyone and writing down their reaction, Kaidoh of course was sipping his tea his eyes closed.   
  
Fuji taking another wasabi roll took an bite into it--he had his answer that his song did affect many people even those around him. "Sa sa." His words interrupted many of the regular's moods as they all turned to look at him. He smiled his empty smile his mask was back up.   
  
Tezuka had been quiet the whole time he had watched the reactions on each of the people's face and yet had been entranced by the music video. Yes there was a quality of work in the creation of the video, whomever was behind it was brillant enough to impact others. Though he didn't not quite understand the whole gimmic regarding the shinobi outfits.   
  
Ryoma at this time was still thinking about something he had understood that out there--some individuals did not have such a nice life like he had. They probably didn't have anyone else that love them that much and he felt the affiliation and connection when it came to the person's mother on the music video and his own. Yet--disregarding all that, "What is up with the Ninja costume?"  
  
Inui at the time turned his head to look at the golden eye teen, "An good question Echizen."  
  
Tezuka seem to nod his head in agreement none of them understood why the Shinobi costume and theme for this whole thing.   
  
"I think the person was just trying to go for something different--though maybe there is more to the story ne?" Oishi announced, "After all aren't the whole music video suppose to be something symbolic."  
  
Inui tilted his head all the way to the right side, sometimes it made the Mamushi flinch at how far the seaurchin hair boy could tilt his head without snapping it apart. "I think that it is an metaphoric symbol to represent an society and that in any setting that these sort of things like family abuse occurrs."  
  
Fuji's lips curved upward behind the tea cup, as Eiji was waving his hands, "WAh that is too deep INUI!" He was tugging on his red hair while Oishi fussed trying to sooth his golden pair partner.   
  
Taka-san was smiling nervously, "Ehehehe Minna-san lets not think to much about this it is depressing me a bit."  
  
However, Eiji would not let go of the topic, while Momoshiro was busy stuffing some food into his mouth since no one was paying attention. "Ne--Fuji! What do you think?"  
  
"Eh Boku wa?" Fuji slid open his eyes as he viewed everyone, "Think about what?"  
  
"The music video nyah!" The kittish acrobatic player felt put off that his best friend wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.   
  
"Aa--sa sa I think the Shinobi was used to depict that the character is elusive, he has an job to do, responsibilities--and that he works as an Shinobi in order to provide and protect himself and his mother, since--he was unable to do so when he was smaller." The smile remained plastered over his face, "I suspect that the creator--wanted to show that the individual wanted to go back and take his mother away from the cruelties, however was too--late when he got home his mother was already dead."   
  
Bringing his hand up he munches on an wasabi, amused as everyone seem to be looking at him with an new prespective, "however--maybe the ending with the feather going onto the grave shows that the boy loved both his parents very much and that he also died--to later on go upward with honor to protect those others in place of his mother." Fuji's hair blocked his face as he bent forward to grab his tea cup and take a sip, "Then again--I might be wrong ne?"  
  
Inui through the whole thing was busy writing this all down, "Aa--as always Fuji is deep." The smirk appeared on his lips while his spectacles glinted in the light hiding his eyes, "an good analysis."  
  
"Aa---arigato." Bowing his head in mock gesture Fuji went back to eating his wasabi.   
  
Tezuka through all of this was observing the regulars with an blank expression. Indeed he knew Fuji for quiet a while he only knew of a few things about the other--Fuji was always that way elusive, he was also very private and protective of things that matter to him. Standing up the captain of Seigaku walked forward toward the door standing next to it and almost automatically the regulars called out their good byes to him.   
  
Sometimes--the feelings of comfort--and family were something that Tezuka could understand, but by what he could see Fuji seem the most prespective to the whole video. Then again whenever he felt he pegged the tensai in one frame the other would shift away and totally surprise him.   
  
Ryoma of course eyed Fuji while swiping some of the sushi from Momoshirou when Eiji was busy bickering with the dunk smash player. Complaining that Momo was stealing all of the sushi, then again Ryoma was an sneaky bastard--he when having another distracted would go for the kill figuratively.   
  
The Sushi party lasted til about eight pm and the regulars baded one another good night as they made their way toward their respective homes. Momoshirou being an nice sempai gave an lift to Ryoma, while Fuji waited for his sister to pick him up. During the time he waited Taka-san kept him company.   
  
"Ne--Fujiko." Taka-san asked quietly while looking at the slender boy--sometimes he felt intuned with his former doubles partner. The other was someone that changed his life, made things seem possibly, his adolescence was quite fun, ever since the tensai had dragged him to the tennis club. He certainly enjoyed it immensely, though he did't regret retiring one bit--after all his duties were to his family.   
  
Fuji lifted his head slightly, "Nani Taka-san?" The soft ambigious voice crept into the air while his attention seem to be focused around him then instead of what the other wanted.   
  
Sometimes to Taka-san whenever he observed the tensai he could tell that Fuji was always somewhere else. Almost like an dreamer forever in this dreamless sleep, and yet when least expecting things he discover that--the whole facade was a ruse. Fuji knew what was going around him with a heaviness it sometimes made it quite frightening especially when the other would get immensely angry--though that was not as often and Taka-san was glad about that for he didn't want his friend to suffer. Yet--by the deepness he saw today by what Fuji said he understood that there were many levels of his friend that he didn't understand.   
  
"Your very good at figuring out things aren't you Fujiko?" Taka-san asked nervously he didn't want his friend to get pissed at him.   
  
Turning his head the tensai opened his eyes to stare at the former burning tennis player, "Maybe--but sometimes ignorance is bliss especially when one seems to much--demo--" Hesitation seem to appear over the mask slightly as sadness tinged those deep sapphire eyes, so reflective that they could cut without remorse, "it isn't wise to be in a world that would take advantage of that ignorance."  
  
Takashi paused entranced by those orbs they seem to hypnotize the taller teenager, he found that his vocal chords had frozen and that he didn't know how to respond. Then just as he was reaching outward for Fuji an honk was heard with headlights sliding by as Yumiko pulled over her window rolling over. "Aa--Syusuke I hope you weren't waiting long."  
  
"Iie Nee-san." Fuji smiled as he turned to Takashi and patted the other's shoulder, "Don't worry about it Taka-san." Then just as quickly he opened the door and slid in the mask was firmly back into place. With an wave at his friend the red color automobile pulled away and ran down the street turning a corner leaving Takashi behind.   
  
Sighing a bit Takashi leaned against an electric pole an trail of sweat slid down his back making him flinched, "Fujiko." His fingers fisted, it seems that his friend had many things he didn't know about him. Now in a way he regreted not being there in that tennis club to help support the tensai--it sort of sucked, but perhaps that was an regret he couldn't remedy. He was standing behind as the other moved forward, just like an swinging pendulum that moves foward and backward. Always almost in his grasp but moving away then back to taunt him some more.   
  
_Who--is Fuji Syusuke?_   
  
Those words slowly slid around Takashi's mind as he walked into the Sushi restraunt he busy himself cleaning then glanced back at the television. If it weren't for that video and that conversation would he have remained ignorant of many things? The answer seems to be no--for no matter what everyone grows up even though people try to stop growing it doesn't mean they have power to stop time.


End file.
